


Cat-ra

by guccicashew



Category: She-Ra - All Media Types, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power, She-Ra: Princess Of Power
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, adora is stuck in the past and cant move on, adora stays with the horde, catra is also a dumbass lesbian, catra is forced to face her past, catra is she-ra, for a little while at least, it gets better hopefully, she's a dumbass lesbian, she-ra au, sorry for slow start, this au concept was thought up by my friend im just writing about it because i love them, true lesbian rep, we STAN
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-28 12:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guccicashew/pseuds/guccicashew
Summary: Adora takes a bit longer to figure out which side is right, while Catra is forced to face it head on.An AU where Catra finds the sword and is She-ra and Adora stays with the Horde.Currently taking a break to post separate scenes instead :)





	1. The Beginning

“Let’s run away.” 

Adora is absent-mindedly polishing her newly-acquired Force Captain badge when a warmly familiar voice reaches her ears. She turns her head to peer at Catra. Her best friend, her other half, her purpose. Catra. She had been worrying about how she was going to break the news to her for hours. 

“And where would we run to? The waste fields? The training grounds?” 

Catra grabs her by the shoulders from behind and finally turns her completely around. “I don’t know. Anywhere but here. I hear the woods are nice this time of year.” 

They share a small laugh before Catra glances down. Her eyes immediately catch the shiny badge that now adorns Adora’s jacket. 

“Woah! Force Captain? When did this happen?” Catra grabs the piece of metal, inspecting and admiring. 

“Uh. . . a few hours ago, I guess. After the training session.” Adora omits the part about how Catra failed to show up until the end. Again. She can’t say she is surprise—it is just like Catra to simply not show up. 

An odd smile spreads across Catra’s face. “I mean, we all always knew you were Shadow Weaver’s favorite, but, damn. This was gonna happen eventually though. It was only a matter of time. You’re not gonna forget me when you’re living it up in the big leagues, right Adora?” 

Adora takes a moment to absorb Catra’s rush of words. “Forget you?” 

“Well, yeah. Why wouldn’t you?” Catra isn’t making eye contact with her, instead opting to keep her gaze trained on something in the distance, behind Adora. She’s still gripping the Force Captain badge tightly in a fisted hand. 

“Catra, you might be the dumbest person I’ve ever met.” 

“Well that’s not very hard, there’s like twenty people in this facility, max.” 

Adora pushes Catra’s shoulder softly, swiping her badge back a second later and affixing it to her jacket again. “I could never forget you, Catra. I mean, would _you_ ever be able to forget about the person who spent an entire week in the vents because she thought she saw a rat by her bed? I didn’t think so.” 

Catra laughs loudly and it makes Adora’s heart flutter. “Yeah, dumb question. I’m too iconic to forget.” 

They sit in a comfortable silence for a while, watching the world outside. Feelings of relief and something else warm are running through Adora. _It’ll only be a matter of time before Catra is promoted too. We’ll be Force Captains together. We’ll be together._

“Come on. Let’s get out of here.” 

Catra’s ears perk up hopefully. “Oh?” 

Adora stands, Catra eagerly following suit. 

 

“I never took you for a ship stealer, Adora. How’d you even get this thing?” 

Catra is running her hand appreciatingly across the smooth metal of the ship. It’s small and outdated, but it runs fine. It’ll get them to where they need to go. 

“I have my ways,” Adora hums, climbing onto the hovering machine and taking ahold of the steerer. “Now get in. We’re going for a ride.” 

They glide smoothly away from the Fright Zone, heading straight for the woods. It’s a peaceful ride until Catra can’t control herself anymore and takes ahold of the handle that steers the ship. 

“No. No way. Get away Catra.” 

“Please! Please Adora! Just for a minute?” She’s got her hands over Adora’s, looking at her with glimmering, shiny eyes. Adora almost crumbles but she knows she can’t trust Catra to drive them without seriously injuring them. It’s just in her nature. 

“No, Catra. Let go!” They swerve wildly to the left and Adora’s stomach does summersaults. “Let go Catra!” 

“Just! Let! Me! Dri--” 

Something hard and thick hits Adora square in the chest, knocking the breath out of her. She stumbles and falls, crashing roughly into the bracket below. Her ears are ringing and her senses become dulled. The last thought that runs through her mind is of Catra. Catra. _Catra._

 

Bright lights assault her eyes, but her body feels like dead weight, making it impossible for her to move her hand to shield her away from its violent glare. _Catra. . ._

“Adora?” 

_Catra. . . our planet needs you. You are our chosen one. Will you accept your fate?_

Catra finally manages to open her eyes. A brilliant blue light shines right in front of her, so bright that she has to turn away slightly. _Catra. . . !_

“Stop yelling at me! I heard you the first time! Sheesh!” Catra isn’t sure who she is talking to, but she does know they’re getting on her nerves. 

That shuts them up. Catra pushes herself off the ground and stumbles towards the light. She only hesitates for a second before screwing her eyes shut and walking straight into it. When she opens them again, she is greeted with a fairytale-like sight. A glimmering sword wedged deep into the ground, protected by a case of thorns. “Woah. _Awesome._ ” 

She reaches out without thinking, grasping the handle firmly before staggering back as another blinding light overtakes her. 

_Catra. Balance must be restored. You do not realize it, but you have the power to shape our entire world. We need you._

A tingling sensation overtakes her body, starting in her hand where she had grabbed the sword and spreading to every inch of her—her chest, stomach; her ears and toes. She shakes wildly, trying to back away, to run, but she’s now rooted to her spot. 

_Will you accept us, Catra? Will you accept your fate as Sh--_


	2. It's Going

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Local cat goes to forest for magic sword, meets duo of idiots instead. More at 11

_Catra. . ._

Shut up. 

_Catra._

Stop it. Get out. 

_Catra!_

SHUT UP. 

Catra threw herself up and off the bed she was sharing with Adora. The stupid voice wouldn’t get out of her mind. It kept pestering her, keeping her from getting any sleep. She couldn’t deal with this. She was going back for that sword. 

Her footsteps were silent as she made her way down to the loading bay. She picked a ship at random and hopped in. _If Shadow Weaver ever finds out about this, she’ll kill me._ The thought sent a small tremor down her spine, but she continued on. She had decided early on in life that she wouldn’t let fear control her. 

She took a moment to look back, half expecting to see a familiar blondie watching her. Instead, she saw nothing but an expanse of empty room stretching into dark shadows. Catra figured as much—Adora was heavy sleeper. Or as heavy of a sleeper one could be with how they lived. Catra wished she could be the same. 

The hover ship slipped silently into the open night air. It was a surprisingly calm ride to the woods, much different than the previous trip with Adora. She supposes that was partially her fault, but she wasn’t going to admit it. 

Catra eased off the gas and parked the ship so that is was slightly encased in a thicket of bushes. She jumped down onto the soft grass, stealthily making her way into the dark woods. Moonlight struggled to bleed through the dense leaves that cloaked the sky from view. Catra found it oddly peaceful. 

She wandered aimlessly around the forest for a while—she had no idea where the sword had been, she was just kind of hoping a beam of light would appear like it did before—before she heard the telling sound of footsteps. Her entire body tensed. She stood completely still, her tail pointed upwards and her ears angled and alert. She only moved to jump out of the way of an arrow that whizzed past her. 

“The hell?!” 

Someone was rushing towards her now, slightly panicked. “Oh! Shoot! My bad! I wasn’t aiming for you, I promise! I’m sorry if I scared you!” 

Catra spun around to face the offender. A worried-looking boy in a heart crop top. Okay, not exactly what she was expecting. 

A voice from deeper in the woods reached their ears. “Bow?! Did you find something?” 

“Uh. . . maybe? Yeah. Definitely found something,” the boy, apparently called Bow, responded. Catra’s lips pulled back in distaste. She did not want to deal with this right now. She just wanted to get that damn sword and go back to bed. She began to slowly back away, desperately searching for an exit point. She was getting ready to make a break for it when a girl suddenly _materialized_ right beside the boy. _Well that’s just fantastic, isn’t it? Exactly what I needed right now._

The girl turned to look at her then gasped, putting one arm out in front of the boy, as if to shield him. _“Bow. . .”_ hissed the girl through gritted teeth, _“That’s a Horde soldier!”_

Bow let out a shocked “Oh!” and readied his weapon again. Catra rolled her eyes. 

“I’m not here to pick a fight or anything. I’m just fetching something that I dropped earlier.” 

“As if we would believe you, Horde soldier!” spoke the girl, glaring at her with fiery bright eyes. A princess by the looks of it. Catra huffed. “Bow! Help me restrain her!” 

“Okay, I’m done here. I’ll just come back later,” started Catra, before the wind was successfully knocked out of her as two bodies hit her, knocking her to the ground. “Oh fuck off!” 

“Hey! Language!” squeaked a voice above her. “Glimmer, a little help here please?” 

“I’m trying Bow! Give me a second!” 

The three of them wrestled for a moment as Catra tried to squirm out of the two’s grasps. Though she was definitely more limber and quicker than the both of them, their combined strength kept her pinned to the ground. She hissed in frustration, finally managing to slither out from under them. That’s when her eyes saw it. Right behind the duo, sticking out of a little satchel. _The sword._

Despite knowing it wouldn’t work, Catra lunged for the weapon. The girl, Glimmer, caught on instantly--as Catra knew she would--and used her little magic trick to teleport herself to it, snatching it up and keeping it well out of Catra’s reach. “That belongs to me!” 

Glimmer gave her a dismissive look. “Like I would let a Horde solider get their hands on First Ones’ weaponry!” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. I'm talking about the sword. It keeps yelling my name, obviously it’s for me!” 

Something unreadable flashed in Glimmer’s eyes. “That. . . that doesn’t make sense. You’re just trying to convince us to give you the sword!” 

“Well, yeah. Duh. But I’m not lying! It wants me!” 

Catra lunged again, and this time, Glimmer wasn’t prepared. She slammed herself into the other girl, reaching to pull the sword out of her grasp. The moment she touched it, however, a now-familiar flash of light exploded from the cool blue gem imbedded in the sword’s hilt. Catra fell back with a hiss, but she never felt the impact of her body hitting the ground. Instead, the sensation of floating captured her. 

 

“What the hell is going on?! Who are you? Show yourself!” 

An image of a tall, elegant lady manifested in front of her. Catra sucked in a breath. 

_My name is Light Hope. I have waited a long time for you. However, it wasn’t until you forged your connection with the sword that I was able to communicate with you._

“So you’re the one who sent the sword! It _is_ for me!” 

_Indeed. The sword is meant for you. Etheria needs you, Catra. Will you answer its call? Will you fight for the honor of Grayskull?_

“Huh? The honor of what?” 

_We need you, Catra._

The lady was disappearing, fading into the light. "You're not making any sense. I don't understand!"

 _. . .You will._ Then she was gone.

Suddenly all the light seemed to die out, getting overtaken by the darkness. Catra cried out before she felt her whole world flip. Her eyes flew open, being met with the green roof of the forest, her back pressed against the uneven ground. She had a headache, and she found she couldn’t move her hands. Great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you haven't found out already, endings aren't my strong suit lol. next chapter will finally have action in it though so that'll be fun. thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry for the slow start im a dumb gay and im bad at rewriting canon and writing in general. ty to phoenix for presenting this idea. this is for the gays ily goodnight


End file.
